Rescuing our future
by rinsegaku
Summary: It was a tiring day, but the bonding time between father and son that came after it was totally worth it, and a single wish gave them even more time to bond and get to know each other... but the situation it put them in was one nobody expected, well it's not nice to look the teeth of a given horse right?. Time-travel fanfic starting right after chapter 700 of the manga.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Heeeeeyyyyy, it's good to be back! After some time on the hospital (It's fun to go nuts with your friends time to time, but when you meet a guy that likes to hit people really hard when drunk... well, not many good things can come out of that, specially concerning your health and well being... still have some bruises I think...) Anyway, I'll try to post the next chapter on the other fanfic as soon as I can because by now all my documents here had disapeared soooo to write again, but this new fic is one idea taht came to my head after I read the final chapter of Naruto... (Not what I expected but meh...) So I hope you enjoy, and unlike the other that reached near 1k views and only 1 or 2 reviews on the first weeks if you like it please give your opinion this time... well that's all my selfish rant, expect some other first chapters on the next weeks along with chapters for this one and maybe the other, without internet in the hospital my only friend was a notebook and a looooot of ideas, as example expect (spoiler alert) one Fairy tail crossover unlike all the ones I've read so far (I hope :3) so with no further things to write here... ON WITH THE STORY :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Rewind<p>

"I'm home Hinata-chan!" a blonde tall man entered a small house looking pretty tired, today had been quite a long day between his son and the meeting, but he guessed it had been a good day nonetheless

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" came the answer from behind him before two hands hugged him, he only chuckled and put his hands over those on his belly "how was your day?"

"Like you don't know…"

She only giggled as an answer before Naruto turned and embraced her in a stronger hug, and then kissed her enjoying how she kissed back, felling in love once more like all those years ago when they were just kids.

"Is she…"

"No Naruto-kun, after we returned from Neji-niisan's grave she helped me with the house chores, even we cooked together some cookies, but she ended quite tired after that, so I sent her early to bed"

(Sigh)" Well then, has…"

"No, Kono-kun came over some time ago to tell me that he would stay with Bolt until he finished cleaning the Hokage Monument"

"Ugh, that kid… I'm sure he will become enough replacement to the paperwork Tsunade-baachan was so afraid of."

"It's funny how this reminds me of someone I met some years ago… blonde hair, blue eyes, prankster nature… maybe you also met him."

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whined

"What? He even also painted the Hokage monument and gave a certain old Hokage some headaches."

Now Naruto was the one chuckling, he remembered very well how he used to be when he was a child, and how Sandaime-jiji had to endure it… the man was like a grandfather to him, always ready to help on his hardest moments as a kid; always there with a warm smile and kind words to help him ease and endure the hatred of the village all those years ago.

"I'll go check on him, maybe treat him some ramen once he is finished, that lifted my mood last time when I was there with Iruka-sensei."

"Oh, and Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Don't be harsh with him, you know he only wishes to get your attention; sadly it is the same way you used when you were a child."

Naruto gave her the good guy pose, with thumbs up and shiny smile included "Don't worry Hinata-chan, you know I can't get mad with Bolt for long, besides I can understand him very well, the prankster side is something all Uzumakis share after all, so I'll know what to do" he then took off the Hokage robes and hat, and wearing his orange jacket and pants he shunshined to where he supposed his son would be still struggling cleaning his own mess.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Hokages, stupid Konohamaru-sensei, stupid…" You could hear a 13 year old kid ranting while hanging on a rope on the face of the Rokudaime Hokage, a bucket of soapy water on one hand and an sponge on the other, cleaning the word "pervert" from it's face. Like a splitting image of his father, Bolt Uzumaki had the same sun-kissed blonde tone of hair, but unlike the unruly spiky one of his father, his was… normal you could say, the blue cerulean eyes gained by his Namikaze heritage and two whisker-like marks on each cheek. His clothing was (according to his mother) a resemblance of some guy called Itachi Uchiha, brother of Sasuke Uchiha, who is the father of his classmate (and somewhat a friend you could say) Sarada Uchiha, and according to his dad a man who loved so much the ideal of peace and loyalty that sacrificed his own honor and life for them.<p>

He really didn't mind those explanations too much… yeah it was cool, the man was awesome, yaddayadda, but besides that he really liked his outfit, it was a dark jacket with a matching color of pants, he used the jacket open showing the red color of it insides, and wore a white long shirt under it, his pants reached a bit under his knees, and wore black Shinobi sandals, on his neck was a necklace that according to his dad was a resemblance of one Tsunade-baachan gave him when he was a kid, but unfortunately got lost during a fight – I said I would help him cleaning this, not that I would clean all alone…

"But if I cleaned this alone, were would be your punishment?" Startled by the sudden voice that came from behind him the bucket of water and the sponge went flying along with a not too manly scream of Bolt

"D-dad! Don't do that again" Said the kid with a hand clutched on his chest

"You wish to become a ninja, you should learn to expect the unexpected" answered Naruto with an amused smirk on his face, then he grabbed Bolt and jumped to the head of the fourth Hokage, once they were on firm ground he put his son on the floor and ruffled his hair with a hand "You look cute when you get angry, bet you got that from your mother."

"I'm not cute, I'll be a fearsome ninja one day, you'll see" he said while crossing his arms on his chest and looking to the other side while pouting with his lower lip and frowning his eyebrows, that sight made Naruto laugh

"And now you look even cutter, I bet even Shikada would melt seeing you right now" Bolt then turned and started to glare his father with a slight blush on his face, now Naruto started to laugh even louder, damn did he looked like this when he was a child?

"Emmm… Nanadaime-sama?" Naruto turned to the one who called him, only to fall on the floor and start rolling on it while laughing his ass off, in front of him was who he supposed was Konohamaru, drenched with soapy water to the feet and a bucket replacing his head.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA… look at you Kono, it's just… just… just too hilarious… BWAHAHAHAHAHA" was Naruto's answer

"Ehhh… sorry Konohamaru-sensei" was Bolt's answer while scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

Konohamaru only sighed after removing the bucket from his head "Nanadaime-sama…"

"Cut it Kono" said Naruto while wiping some tears from his previous laugh abscess "You know I don't like the honorifics."

"Ok… Naruto-nii" he said now smiling "can you handle sunshine here now? I'll go home and take a bath now, Kurenai-neesan might be feeling alone by now, her son went on a trip of a couple of days to visit Kakashi-san and Guy-san."

"No problem Kono, I already had some plans to do with Bolt so you can leave" but Konohamaru stayed there, like expecting something… Naruto groaned when he realized what it was "Dismissed."

Konohamaru just smirked before Shunshining away.

"He knows I hate that" Naruto muttered before turning to his son "Very well Bolt, How much left?"

"Only your face dad, I'll go get some more water and another sponge to finish this, I'll see ya' home" Bolt said supposing now his father would leave him and return to his office, but he didn't expected him to stop him by putting a hand on his head while smiling.

"You've done enough for today son, the time I painted the Hokage monument there were only 4 faces, it's just your luck you got an extra of three more."

"You also painted the monument?" Bolt asked not quite believing it… his dad doing something like that?

"Your mother forbids me from telling you those stories, she believes it will encourage you, but I guess that if she doesn't find out she won't get mad right?" He said winking, Bolt nodded smiling, he really loved the stories his father told them from the times he was a ninja during the fourth Shinobi war "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" And in a poof of smoke 4 other Narutos appeared "Ok guys, clean my face and make it look as good as the original."

"They are not miracle workers" Bolt muttered, but Naruto managed to hear that and hit him in the head

"ITTAI!"

"Smart kid… hurry up and let's go before Ichikaru's close for the day" Hearing the name of the place Bolt's eyes brightened, and the bump on his head was suddenly forgotten

"YATTA! Ramenramenramenramenramenramen…" Bolt started to run in circles around Naruto while waving his arms, Naruto only sighed with a hand on his face, was he REALLY like this when he was a kid? Now he really pitied poor Sandaime-jiji… he waited Bolt to be in front of him to reach and grab him by the collar, the kid was oblivious of the fact that he was suspended mid air and kept waving his arms and moving his legs until he felt the familiar pull of the shunshin no jutsu, and knew that he better behave now or instead of ending in the ramen stand he would end doing laps around a training ground.

When he was sure they were in front of the ramen stand he gave a relieved sigh and waited for his father to put him down on the ground again, then both walked under the curtain and found an old man sitting on a side of the bar and a young woman with some other people behind the bar busy preparing the last bowls of noodles for the day.

"Ohayo Teuchi-san, Ayame-neesan" greeted bolt while running to his usual spot on the bar, Naruto only walked behind him and directed a wave to the old man before taking his place next to Bolt.

"Oh, hello Bolt-kun, Naruto" Teuchi greeted them also waving a hand "hard day it seems… the usual order?" Both nodded and then he turned to the kitchen "Ayame!"

"I know dad!" said the woman coming out of the kitchen with already two bowls of ramen, and many more being prepared by the rest of people, Miso ramen for Naruto and pork ramen for Bolt "Quite a show you made today on the Hokage monument Bolt-kun" she said while placing the bowls in front of their respective customer "Brings back memories don't you think Naruto-kun?" Naruto only nodded with his mouth full of noodles "It seems like it was only yesterday when a small blonde kid was sitting on that same place along with Iruka-san after spending the whole day cleaning the Hokage monument."

"So my dad really painted the Hokage monument too?"

"Yes, and it was a really funny day, I heard rumors that him, not even being genin, outrun a group of chunnin and jounin, some people say that even ANBU."

"Ayame… you are exaggerating things" said Naruto blushing a bit, he had no problems telling his son by himself about his pranks, they were funny memories after all, but it was embarrassing when others spoke about them… they tended to exaggerate things… most of the times.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you are just being humble, let me tell you about some of his pranks Bolt-kun… first there is that time when he…" and so they spoke about past memories while bowl after bowl came to satisfy the bottomless pit known as stomach of the blonde duo. Once they decided it was enough, and almost depleted the place dispenses, Naruto paid for their meal and both waved goodbye to them to start their road back home, they had a great time remembering old times, and Bolt found himself amazed by all his dad was said to have done, but Naruto had still one more thing to do, one more memory for today he would share with his son, and telling him so he shunshined them to the top of the fourth Hokage head, a place Naruto was very fond of.

"Look ahead and tell me what do you see Bolt" said Naruto seeing the visage of the expanded village, so different and so alike at the same time from the fond memory he had of his childhood.

"The city" Bolt answered nonchalantly, not really paying attention nor noticing the solemn look on is father's face

"Is that it? Only a city?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto only nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face "I remember in the beginning, when I first got the dream of becoming Hokage I didn't noticed my aspiration was a quite selfish one, back then I strived for attention, any kind of it, and so came the series of pranks we talked about earlier" both chuckled remembering some of the more "creative" ones "and I came with the conclusion that if I became Hokage the people would be forced to knowledge me.

"But people really respect you now for being Hokage, so that doesn't mean you were right?"

"Not really Bolt" Naruto said ruffling his son's hair much to his dismay "now they truly respect and look up to me, but not only because of the position… I had a really hard road to travel in order to reach my dream, and during it I met people, both good and evil, but I could always learn something from them despite their intentions. There was one meeting that defined my path, a small talk with an enemy nin, even if I didn't realized at the moment, that answered a question many have made themselves for many reasons, one that I will ask you now… How do you become stronger?"

Bolt answered immediately not really thinking about it "Training of course, the only way to become stronger is to practice and refine your skills until you reach perfection so nobody will beat you."

"Many would agree with you, and to some extent you are right, training and honing your skills indeed strengthen your body, but that doesn't mean you are strong" at the confused look Bolt gave him he elaborated "Tell me, is a mother, a civil one, protecting his son from a gang of rouge ninjas hired to dispose of her son, weak? She is willing to give her life in exchange if that means her son will be spared… is that a sign of weakness?"

Bolt was taken aback by that question, he always related someone's strength to the physical aspect, but this situation his father was posing him brought some questioning to his previous mindset, seeing that his son couldn't give him a question right now Naruto continued.

"Now answer me another question… do you have precious people? People you would do anything to keep from harm?"

Now Bolt's mind jumped directly to his father, mother and sister, the most important people for him, then others appeared, Shikada, Chouchou, Inojin… even Sarada, though she was pretty weird, his uncles and aunts, even if they were not blood related he was really fond of his parent's friends to that extent… so many people he cared about, and would do anything on his reach to keep happy "Of course I have precious people, then what do you consider yourself?" Naruto gave his son a warm smile that brought one similar on his face.

"Then you are already strong… true strength doesn't comes from yourself, even if you train day and night to strengthen your body you won't become truly strong until you have someone precious to you by your side, someone you can rely on and also never lay down. His name was Haku, I met him on my first mission outside the village… remember the mission to wave country I told you once?"

Bolt nodded enthusiastically, he really loved that story, and how an actual bridge was named after him "there we met on the forest, I had fell asleep after training myself to unconsciousness and he woke me up, at that moment I didn't knew he was working with the missing-nin we had fought before, he was just a civilian collecting herbs to help his friend and I helped him, while doing that he made me that same question I asked you… his words are ones I still follow to heart: When you have someone precious to protect, that's when you become truly strong. Can you understand why that is?"

"Because you have a motivation to keep getting stronger? I mean if you wish to protect someone you have to be really strong to avoid that person from being hurt right?"

"Once again, most would agree with that, and it's partially true but that's not the whole reason. Your precious people not always are ones that can't defend themselves, and those stand by your side when the time comes… you will instinctively try and make them stay behind you, so they won't get hurt or be put in danger" he chuckled dryly "tell me about that… but they are perfectly able of defending themselves, even being more capable of protecting you than yourself, and you know it… that humble you and make you realize that there are people stronger than you, and when those a re people close to you, you tend to push yourself to reach them, what I try to tell you is that not always strength is resembled by the physical aspect, sometimes a good brain is even more efficient that a flashy and powerful jutsu… even if those are cool."

Bolt just kept silent, thinking about what his father was trying to tell him, was he trying to tell him that he was weak? Was that all he tried to make him realize? That he was weak because he had a different idea of what strength was?

(sigh)"When I look down from here I see a family" Bolt's train of thought was stopped by his father speaking "precious people that I need to protect, people like my friends, your friends, the civilians… you, your mother and sister" Naruto sat on his place cross legged without taking the sight away from the city, remembering his once small (in comparison to the now city) village "It's not just a nice title and clothing, it's a responsibility to all the people that live here, they trust in my strength to keep them safe but myself alone can't do all even with shadow clones… I know how much you crave for attention Bolt, in more than one way you are pretty similar to how I was when I was a kid, and I can understand how you feel but I need you to understand this."

Bolt was confused as to why the direction of the conversation had took such a drastic change, first they were talking about true strength, but now his father seemed to be apologizing to him for leaving him alone

"You along with your mother and sister are the most important people in my life, and never doubt that I love you so much that I would never give a second thought if giving away my life would ensure your safety, but understand that the mantle of Hokage is my responsibility with everyone… You remember when I told you about my father right?"

"Yeah, he sacrificed himself to save the village from Kurama-jiji when he attacked the village being under control of that Tobi-teme…" Bolt fidgeted a bit on his place feeling a bit awkward talking about this stuff with his father, he now got an idea of why his father started with all that strength thing he spoke before, but this seemed more like an apology that a lecture, and he didn't liked the idea of his father apologizing to him, it should be the other way around "I really understand it dad, You are strong enough to protect the village because me, mom and sis along with the rest of your friends gives you the strength you need, and cover what you can't do by yourself, and that even if you wished to spend more time with us you have to keep on your job to keep us safe… but I cannot help but feel jealous sometimes, It felt great to spend some time with you today and I would love to have more times like this, but when you had to go on missions, and now that you are Hokage…"

"Don't worry son, it's only natural to feel like that and as you grow up you will start to notice things that didn't make sense before, but don't try to rush it… unlike me you have the chance to live your age and make friends, so enjoy it as much as you can. The ninja life is not as it used to be but that doesn't mean it's easy too so enjoy this peace we live in now."

"Ya' know dad, sometimes I would like to know how life was on your time, maybe even become your teammate and help you fight the bad guys"

Naruto chuckled, he was so similar to him "I would also like to go back to those days sometimes, and then with all the knowledge I have we could reach the peace we have now earlier… the lives of so many good people would be spared…" Both felt silent after this, thinking about how life would be on the past if their wish became true.

"It's so silent a peaceful up here that it almost demands you to take a nap enjoying the view" Bolt said now watching the city in front of him with new eyes, what his father told him really make him think.

"I know… it's not too late yet, so we can enjoy one of those here."

"Yeah… sounds good" then both laid on the ground and fell asleep almost immediately "hmmm… that's an interesting star" Bolt said seeing one star shine brighter for a second before sleepiness claimed him over, and so each one dreamed about their previous claim of being in the past. But unknown to them red chakra started to resonate from Naruto with a clear purple one coming out of Bolt, and using the unconscious common dream between both as a medium it started enveloping both.

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto's seal, an old and ancient fox started to wake up from a long slumber at the feeling of it's chakra being used after some time, and after using the link he shared with it's Jinchuuriki he paled at the discovery he had just made "Oh no… Naruto, wake up… come on kit… NARUTO!" but the scream was ignored by a blissfully asleep Naruto, and when both chakras totally engulfed them, even with Kurama's struggle to stop the flow of chakra out of the older blonde's body, in a bright flash both, father and son, disappeared from their sleeping spot to an unknown place… or time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Happy hollydays! :D It has been already a week... more or less... and I managed to get another chapter up (yay!) I wished to upload also the first chapter of my crosover fanfic of Naruto and Fairy tail as a christmass gift, but between house decorating, job and finishing this chapter I couldn't finish the other one, but I'll try and upload it during this week... look for one called "Lost between a Fairy and a leaf" or something on that line... the first chapter gote quite the liking on the people so I hope this one keep your hopes up on this fanfic, I try my best to improve if people react good to it, don't forget to review and... ON WITH THE STORY :D (we wish you a merry chirstmass and a happy new year... I guess)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: What the hell happened!?<p>

Bolt was the first from both to wake up, rubbing his eyes he tried to take off the sleepiness on him, and slowly he started to take in his surroundings. First he noticed he was on a bed and light was entering the room through a window nearby, so he supposed that his father woke up first the previous night and took him home, he was still on his usual attire so he hopped down the bed and started to stumble to the bathroom in order to take a shower. No Uzumaki were morning people, despite maybe Himawari, but she took off from mom so she didn't count.

While trying to get to the room's door he started to think about which excuse he would use today for arriving late to classes on the academy, maybe one of the ones Kakashi-Senpai taught him, those usually made Konohamaru-sensei laugh and Shino-sensei only chide him… well most of the time, but sometimes he would end up on detention, so he hoped that today they would be on a good mood and let it pass.

He absentmindedly opened the door of the room and walked to the corridor outside, knowing the route to the bathroom by memory he closed his eyes, still sleepy, and walked to the door to push it with his arm… only to almost fell to the floor face-first when no door was in front of him and no resistance stopped his body leaning to the front.

Regaining his bearings he now REALLY paid attention to the place he was in, and much to his surprise he found himself in a small hall which was connected to a small kitchen, in what appeared to be a small apartment meant for one person… a very run down small apartment.

The few furniture there was in poor condition, the painting felling off from the walls, and cups of instant ramen… a LOT of used cups of instant ramen littered the floor along with scrolls and some bowls… where the hell was he?

Glancing back to the room he came out he saw something moving in the bed under the covers, so he returned in and tried to wake it up guessing "it" was his father.

"D-dad? A-are you there?"

"Umfg… ramen…"

Bolt sweat dropped, that was indeed his dad, so now more confidently he started to wake him up poking him over the sheet – Hey dad wake up… where are we? Hey dad… - his eye started to twitch – WAKE UP DAD! – and with those magic words Naruto practically touched the roof with his head from the jump startled, and turned to see Bolt staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Hey son, what's up with the noise…" then both gasped and Naruto slammed both hands over his mouth and Bolt fainted… yeah, better not mention that later.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Naruto mused, it sounded like him, but younger… wide eyed and almost panicking he moved his head frantically on the room seeing what he feared. Pots with plants on the windows, the ramen posters, that old wardrobe, it all fitted…

This was his old apartment.

Quickly he jumped from the bed to help Bolt get on the bed, already planning on running then to the bathroom where, if his assumptions were right, a broken mirror would end to confirm his suspicions, but as he jumped from the bed, a miscalculation on his weight and size made him land on his butt instead of his feet and knock his head on the side of the bed quite hardly.

Getting up he glanced to his hands and feet, noticing that they were much, MUCH smaller than last night… putting that aside for the moment he grabbed the now much heavier body of Bolt, either he was weaker or Bolt gained the weight of an Akimichi overnight, and put him on the bed.

When he finally reached the bathroom, after much struggle to make his body work the way it was supposed to **(A/N: I'll just mention the problem of body conditioning briefly here because it is too troublesome to keep that on my plot, yeah, I'm that lazy, deal with it :3) **he stood in the doorframe, not feeling really in the mood of facing whatever he would see in there, but glancing back to the bedroom he saw the form of his boy sleeping there, and sighing he entered and faced the dreaded mirror.

What stood there in front of him, or at least what he could see, was a splitting image of Bolt, but instead of his more… normal hair, his was bigger than he remembered and as spiky and unruly as ever, and on each cheek there were three whisker-like marks instead of two.

Naruto stretched a hand to touch the mirror, and the reflection in front of him did the same making him retreat his hand immediately, and the reflection did the same.

"Haha, very funny Bolt, who helped with the Genjutsu huh? Was it Kurenai? Is Konohamaru also involved? When will you drop it and start laughing at your pranked Hokage? – No answer, bad sign, so closing his eyes he channeled chakra. "Kai!" when he opened them he was still on the same place, and no sign of flickering genjutsu seemed to appear, so frowning he closed his eyes again, this time doing the hand seal to help mold more chakra and then he expelled an actual wave of energy "KAI!" and his answer was the sound of crystal shattering by the force of the wave "ok, if this was a genjutsu that shouldn't have happened… I guess" Said field of ninja arts was never one of Naruto's strong fields, he knew the basics of how to dispel them, but beyond that he was lost… but that doesn't mean that this was a genjutsu, oh all contrary, but he would find that out soon.

Trying to think clearly he listed what info he had now, somehow he was a kid again and his son was also here, and if this was his old department, the one that was destroyed along with the whole village during Pein's invasion, then he had somehow traveled back in time… yeah, that or he was insane and hallucinating inside a padded room with a straightjacket on, and he actually found that second option more appealing than his actual situation.

"Kurama… hey fuzzbut wake up!" he called inside his mind and a groan was his first answer

"What's up kit, I was having a nap here…"

"Care to explain?"

"Explain what?... Oh yeah, you are back in time to when you were 12 and somehow your kit tagged along" The fox explained with a yawn.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASSUALLY? THERE'S…"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP KIT! I'll explain what I found out so far once your kit wakes up, he's a part of this too after all. Summon me outside once he's up" And with that the mental link was shut down.

"Okay Naruto calm down. That fuzzball is supposedly an all-knowing chakra entity, so him being so cool about all this should mean it's not as bad as it seems, so I'll only have to wait until Bolt wakes up and then the plushy will tell us a way to return home… I hope"

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto absentmindedly opened it on autopilot, not even glancing the old man on white robes standing there, so leaving the door open he turned to a nearby couch to sit and think about his current situation, but before he took another step the voice of said old man froze him on the spot.

"Do you feel fine Naruto-kun? I came to check on you when Iruka-san told me that you didn't went to the academy today, he's also quite worried about you"

Naruto turned on his heels and stood there like a statue, not daring to move fearing that any sudden movement would shatter the illusion of seeing and hearing the voice of the man that was like a grandfather to him, but the old, wrinkled and wise man in front of him took this as a sign of trouble, because Naruto being still, for him, was Naruto not being Naruto, so running to him he took him by his shoulders and shook him gently to wake him up from his daze.

"Naruto? Come on, answer me Naruto… this is not funny Naruto…" Now he was truly worried "Naruto what's going on? NARUTO!"

"Sandaime-jiji" Was Naruto's weak answer while a tear rolled down his cheek before he fainted, and with that Hiruzen grew even more concerned so he took the limp body to the bedroom to leave it on the bed and bring a doctor here to check on him, he learned to not trust on the hospital regarding the boys health, more than once he noticed that the food was poisoned or that the medications were messed up, thankfully the reason for this mistreatment was the same that kept him alive through all that, but he would not take more chances. His musings were stopped by Naruto coming out of his room… wait, Naruto?

"Hey dad, you won't believe the crazy dream I've just got…" 'Naruto' said before noticing Hiruzen in front of him with Naruto on his arms, his eyes widened and he took a basic academy Taijutsu stance "Now I have to saw two things, first: This is not a dream, and second: Whatever you did to dad you better reverse it or I will kick your ass"

The best answer that came to Hiruzen's head given the current situation was "huh?"

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to find himself in front of the 'trapped' fox within him, an amused smirk on it's muzzle and nine tails swishing randomly on it's back "Look at you, the oh so powerful Nanadaime Hokage, hero of the elemental nations and the man that ended the Great Fourth Shinobi World War, fainting like a fangirl at the sight of an old man"<p>

"Shove it Kurama, I'm not in the mood of bickering with you right now, that old man out there is one that it's supposed to be dead for over 20 years, and no, Edo-Tensei doesn't count as resurrection… of course I would react like that after seeing him alive again."

"Well, you better get used to the impression, otherwise you'll spend more time unconscious than your mate when she was your current age by all the _dead_ people you'll see walking around out there, friends and foes alike, for you'll be here for quite some time"

"WHAT? AND THEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO-"

"CONTROL YOURSELF NARUTO! Now you better wake up and summon me outside, your kit is making quite a show in front of the Sandaime" and with that he was pushed out of his mindscape into the real world.

* * *

><p>"… and then he'll use that to push a tenketsu point to…"<p>

"Bolt, shut up. I'm starting to feel the starts of a headache for all the thing that have happened today so far, and the last thing I need is a civil war starting because you couldn't keep your mouth closed and said something you were supposed to keep quiet about"

"B-but dad! This old man was…" he wisely decided to close his mouth once Naruto shot him a glare that said 'You better do, or else…' that even Lee-sempai learned to fear.

"now that you are awake Naruto-kun, I would like an explanation of why this young man, who suspiciously look too much like you, is accusing me of turning you into a chibi version of yourself, and threatening to put me through some pretty creative torture sessions?"

"You've been seeing Anko again, haven't you Bolt?"

"Emmm… Yeah?"

"What have I told you about being around her too much?"

"B-but it's not my fault dad! When I'm usually hanging out with ChouChou and Inojin she tags along and treats us dango…"

"And Shikada?"

"Nah… she usually says it's too troublesome to be around Anko-sempai and goes home"

"Like father, like daughter… and such a great idea to let the ex- head interrogator babysit your young impressionable children…"

"HEY! Don't give her all the credit, I've also get my own ideas! – Then Bolt's eyes widened and clamped his hands over his mouth, Naruto raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest and Hiruzen sweatdropped, this one called Bolt was acting like Naruto should, and Naruto was acting like… well… like a father should"

"And could you please enlighten me on how you, a 12 year old boy, get ideas for torture tactics?"

"Videogames" muttered Bolt under his breath but loud enough for Naruto to hear it, Naruto only chuckled while shaking his head.

"Great, now we have a potential interrogator in home on times they are not needed anymore…"

"I don't like that! It' s just to brag with Anko-sempai when she hangs out with us!"

Naruto gave a smile to his son after hearing this. "Then remind me to play those videogames with you once we return home"

"Really?" Naruto nodded and Bolt beamed at this "YATTA!" and then he proceeded to do an embarrassing victory dance, making Naruto groan in irritation and Hiruzen chuckle.

"Even if this is pretty amusing, I'm still waiting for an explanation Naruto-kun" Both Uzumakis turned to see the old man there, having forgotten about him during their little discussion.

"Sandaime-jiji? Is that really you?" Asked Naruto

"Sandaime? This old man is the guy you spoke about so much dad?" was Bolt's smart question, gaining him a hit on the head as answer "Ittai! What was that for dad?"

"Show some respect Bolt, you're in front of a legend"

Hiruzen laughed at this, the situation, even as strange as it was with two Narutos in front of him, was still pretty hilarious. "if memory serves me well Naruto-kun, it was you who yesterday was bragging on my office on how you would become Hokage after graduating from academy"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment hearing this and looked to a side while Bolt was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off, and even if Hiruzen was enjoying embarrassing Naruto for once, he still needed answers.

"I'm still waiting for an answer naruto-kun" this time the tome of his voice was demanding for one, not giving room for any other thing.

"We also need answers Sandaime-jiji, and to find them I'll do something… quite questionable, but totally harmless I swear, and I'll have to ask you to make your ANBU guard leave, don't worry, we won't harm you, Bolt haven't even graduated from academy…"

"HEY!"

"… and you know I would never do something against you or the village"

Eyeing him carefully Hiruzen nodded and with a hand movement the order was given and the ANBU left, and once Naruto was sure they were out of reach he did some handseals and put a hand on the floor, then the walls shone with a dull green color and a seal appeared where Naruto placed his hand.

"This privacy seal… How do you-"

"Not yet Jiji, this is where it gets weird" and then he did the familiar finger crossed hand seal making Hiruzen widen his eyes even further "kage Bunshin no jutsu" and in a poof of smoke a solid clone appeared next to him, then the original put a hand on the clone's forehead and a stream of red chakra entered it making the clone's features become more feral, growing nails into claws and teeth into fangs, the marks on the cheeks darkened and deepened and when the eyes opened the pupils were red and slitted.

"it's been quite some time since I was out of the seal" said the clone while stretching in a darker tone of Naruto's voice. "I remember telling you to summon me here, not giving me control over a shadow clone"

"Yeah, like I would summon a mountain sized demon fox on my apartment…" Naruto deadpanned

"Ohayo Kurama-jiji"

"As disrespectful as your father I see kit" Kurama said jokingly while ruffling Bolt's hair

"K-kyuubi? What are you doing Naruto! You know what this demon…"

"Calm down jiji, Kurama mean no harm to the village, he is here actually to explain this situation to us, because like I said before, we are as clueless as you are right now"

Bolt whistled "Quite the impression you made of yourself Kurama-jiji, I bet it was quite a-"

"Shut up Bolt, you don't know how many people died that day, all because of a mad man… all the hatred that was born that day… hatred I had to endure most of my life…"

"And one you both will have to endure together this time I'm afraid" Said Kurama to the duo "Because as you can see we are now in the past… or an alternate version of it now you could say" He paused supposing they would interrupt him now, but like nothing came out he continued.

"Remember last night you both?" the Uzumaki duo nodded "What were you talking about before you fell asleep?"

"It was about how the past… would be if we were there!" Naruto exclaimed

"But that's not all, did any of you saw something in the sky before you fell asleep?"

"Now that you talk about it, there was this really bright star I saw before I closed my eyes" said Bolt catching Naruto's and Kurama's interest with this, and leaving Hiruzen as clueless as in the beginning.

Kurama seemed to be in deep thought for a moment, as well as Naruto, each one with different concerns about the same event, this 'shiny star' Bolt had just mentioned.

'Why didn't I saw it?' thought Naruto a bit confused, he was sure he was looking the same direction Bolt was before falling asleep, but he didn't noticed anything out of the ordinary… 'Does that has something to do with our current situation?'

'Maybe it was _that_ after all' was Kurama's train of thought, he actually had an idea of how they got here, but there was still a part of the puzzle that didn't fit yet. "Did you saw that _bright star_ too Naruto?" Asked the possessed clone.

Naruto just shook his head, a confused frown on his face.

"I have a theory" said Kurama after some time of contemplation "It will sound crazy but it's the best thing I can come out with right now, and what makes more sense… to me at least"

Nobody said anything, and Kurama saw the looks of expectation in the three people in front of him, he even found amusing the fact that Bolt, the splitting image of kid Naruto in both looks and attitude was still, totally focused on him… well, he might as well start now because this was going to be a looong explanation.

"First of all you two now must get used to the fact that now we are stuck in the past, don't give me that looks, yes… I said stuck. I have not an actual plan or any idea on how to reverse this, but my hypothesis is that this incident was somehow caused by a galactic-size occurance.

Expecting and/or confused looks were replaced by shocked ones, was he fooling them? A galactic occurrence? How was that even possible?

"I see you can't believe me" Kurama once again started speaking "But if you think about it, taking account on the list of the supposedly impossible things that have happened to you Naruto more than once, the idea of this happening is not THAT crazy" Naruto seemed to ponder that statement making Bolt and Hiruzen sweatdrop "Besides, going on actual facts, everything on the universe has a lifespan, even me and my siblings, but that's another story… and the death of stars are common occurrences that mostly pass unnoticed by you humans" Now Kurama had to pause to sort his ideas, he knew about what he was talking about, but he needed to sort the ideas on words they could actually understand.

"We entities made of chakra are more attuned to the space surrounding us, and we are well aware of the high quantities of energy the death of a star can cause, after all an implosion strong enough to create a black hole generates a shitload of energy, heck those things can suck in even light if that's any indicator" He paused there to let the idea sink in.

"But even if we can sense it, we cannot actually see them, mostly because those happen far away out of our senses grasp. But there are times that some of those happen relatively close enough to be seen, the trick is that they don't want to be seen" Now confused glances were traded between the three humans and then directed to him.

"Now don't get me wrong, it's not like those are sentient beings, it's more like… how can I explain it…" Now, Kurama is a really old being, and as such he has gathered large amounts of knowledge but, never before he needed to explain something to others… the idea was there but the words escaped his mind. "Well, here goes nothing (sigh) think of it as some kind of radio, the star emits a signal in an specific frequency but if the radio is not attuned to it, so instead of broadcasting the signal you only get silence" again he paused to let the idea sink.

"But if the radio is attuned to that frequency, you not only receive its message but you can also transmit yours" He stopped and saw them. They were nodding slowly indicating that they understood the explanation, and even a light of realization shone on the eyes of the old Sandaime, surely the old man didn't got it all down but still, to even have a general idea with only the information he gave them was quite a feat on his book, no wonder he was called 'The professor'.

"Now to my actual theory, you" he said pointing to Bolt "were somehow attuned to such wavelength of energy, but your father not, that's why you saw the star explode before imploding to form the black hole while Naruto only saw, if he even noticed, the disappearance of a shiny spot on the sky"

"But that doesn't explain why we are here-" Naruto cut in.

"Calm. Yourself. I was about to explain that" Kurama growled, when he was sure no more interruptions would happen he continued "like I said before, being in the same wavelength of the star allows you to also send your own energy back, which usually works according to your mind, consciously or unconsciously, and the moment you fell asleep your mind was subconsciously working with the idea of going back in time, and the energy received by the dead star, now a black hole, got the message and pulled you with it, now understand the black holes are things made of such dense energy that, like I said before, can even suck in light, and inside them every law known to you like gravity, time and even space itself is distorted to such degree that right now you are here" He paused again for two reasons, first because that little part was a tricky one to digest with all that physics stuff, so he let them process it before he continued, but mainly to think carefully his next words… Naruto and Bolt would notice this one way or another at one point, but to be discovered so early on would be, in words of a very lazy Nara, Troublesome. He saw Naruto about to open his mouth and speak but a well directed glare shut him up, so he sighed and spoke again.

"The thing here is that the kit didn't had enough energy to pull such thing, his 'signal' was too weak to resonate accordingly with the energy the black hole 'demanded', it was obviously weakened greatly by the distance between, but it was still a strong one nonetheless, that's when you play your part along with me Naruto, at that moment your mind also worked with the idea of going back in time, so you both were somehow in harmony on that department, and with Bolt acting as some kind on 'medium' he subconsciously made resonate a similar surge of chakra between us, and only then the output was matched pulling us with it into the black hole. Now it's my hypothesis that this 'travel' worked as one of those Hiraishin seals your father used so much Naruto, in which you worked as the 'medium' this time"

"Like I said before black holes bend time and space as nothing, so is possible that… well, imagine it as some kind of tunnel, being the side that suck you up the entrance, and this side were you ended up the exit, and taking again the Hiraishin example from before, your child's body worked as the anchor to pin you here. The only way that occurs me to return would be in a similar way, the problem is that you can never predict such occurrences, and I don't know if it can be even possible for the same person to pull that trick twice, heck this is the first time I saw this happening ever, so as I say at the beginning of this tryingly explanation we are currently stuck here.

"So, I'm stuck in a 12 year old body, actually being the Nanadaime Hokage, forced to live the crap of life I had all over again, and oh my son tagged along with me, all thanks, as usual, to something I don't have any control over… just the history of my life, just FUCKING great!" Ranted Naruto, not noticing the effect of his words on his son.

"Naruto, for once in your life THINK BEFORE OPENING YOUR MOUTH! For good or bad your SON is here with you now, and you just practically blamed all of this on him, great job genius" Kurama said sternly to Naruto, making him realize what he had just done.

When Naruto focused on Bolt the sight broke his heart, his son was standing there, looking him with his mouth open and a betrayed look on his face, his fists were clenched and tears were gathering on the edges of his eyes. "B-Bolt, Don't think-"

"Is that what you think of me dad? Someone who just tagged along, like if I wished anything of this to actually happen?"

"Son, n-no…" He stepped to him, but he stepped back.

"S-so now you'll brush me aside? Blame me for all of this!?" the tears were now falling from his eyes, but he didn't sob, his fists were so clenched that his knuckles were white and his nails dug into his flesh, he was using the rage to hold himself.

Naruto was frozen and wide-eyed, how could he say such a thing, how could he have spoken without actually thinking about it… A quiet, almost silent sob escaped Bolt's lips, and that was the unspoken signal he needed to act.

He jumped from his spot to Bolt's and immediately hugged him, Bolt was about to answer with a punch to his gut, but then a sob stopped him, another sob took him out of his rage, and finally a third sob forced him to recognize that his father was crying. His dad, the strong, wise and always happy man he admired so much was crying like a little child (which, technically, he was) on his shoulder. The remnants of anger lingering inside him dissipated immediately, and now the overwhelming feeling inside him was guilt.

He felt guilty for making the man he looked up to cry… the guilt of making his superhero cry like a simple man.

"Don't you ever think that again Bolt" Naruto said between sobs "I love you, your mother and sister more than even my own life and I would never do or say something that would hurt you… not ever again. It's just that my childhood is one I don't want you to go through… the glares… the names… the hate… it hurt so much… I don't want you to suffer that… you don't deserve it…" and then, unable to hold anymore, all the bottled feelings his younger self never let out and buried under that mask of fake happiness were released on every tear he shed on his son's shoulder.

Bolt was shocked, his father had sometimes told him how his childhood was on an ambiguous manner, only going as far as telling him that it was harsh because of Kurama-jiji being sealed inside him and the villagers thinking he would do something like what he did on that massive attack… but to break him like this because he didn't wished that same treatment for him? He felt like crap right now… of course his dad didn't meant it! He always thought about other before himself, it was his way of thinking, the way he always acted, and he had just doubted him right now.

Lifting his arms he hugged back, his own tears now falling on his father shoulder "F-forgive me dad… forgive me for doubting you, for telling you those things, for making you worry like this for me". Naruto separated himself from his son with wide eyes, awe shining clearly on them, there were still some sobs every now and then, but the tears were almost dry by now; Bolt then continued. "The first time you were alone, nobody by your side in who you could rely on… but if this time you have to go through all that again, know that I'm right here with you, to support you when you think the pressure will bury you, to lift you up when the rest lay you down, to lend a hand when others turn you their back, to be even more than your son… to be your brother"

Naruto saw his son under a new light after this declaration, the burning determination on his cerulean eyes and that reassuring smile… so this was what everyone else saw on him when he used his therapy jutsu on others huh? That made him feel proud of his son, so he gave him a warm smile and hugged him back, no longer crying, but this time gleefully laughing filled with happiness that his son would go to such lengths for him.

No words were needed, they could understand each other perfectly and both knew in that moment that they would use this chance to get the time to really get to know each other, and grow in this newfound bond between them.

After some more time hugging like this they broke the hug off and smiled to each other, then Naruto spoke "Ne Bolt… you took that speech from a videogame right?" Kurama and Hiruzen sweatdropped and facepalmed at the same time thinking the same thing at the moment… mood killer, while Bolt blushed and looked to a side embarrassed mumbling "Maybe…" while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto chuckled lightheartedly and put a hand on Bolt's shoulder "But I know you meant every word you said, and I'm happy because of that" Bolt immediately faced him and beamed at the praise, the biggest goofy smile he could muster plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this touchy moment between you" said Hiruzen for the first time after a while getting the attention from the other three there "But there's something that has been bugging me for a while after you explanation Kyuubi… you said that when they were pulled into that black hole, Bolt-kun's chakra resonated with a similar source from naruto-kun, but every chakra signature is unique making impossible what you said from happening unless Bolt-kun is actually a shadow clone of Naruto-kun, that being clearly not the situation here… and you said that you also had a role here with Naruto-kun, so does that mean that…"

Kurama sighed, he felt lucky to avoid that part of the explanation being really looked into, at least for now, but now the Sandaime had pulled out all the facts only waiting for a confirmation, one that Naruto seemed to have also reached if the shocked expression on his face meant something.

"No… you can't mean that…"

"Sadly yes naruto, Bolt's chakra started to resonate along with mine… (sigh) He didn't inherit only the looks from you, but his Chakra is a mixture between his own spiritual energy and my youkai. It was not the same, but was similar enough that it would work along with mine in harmony"

Naruto looked at his son with fear, not fear from him but fear for him. If what Kurama just said was true then users of doujutsu like the Byakugan or maybe Sharingan would be able to see the youkai along with his usual chakra, and they would tell about it to others, in their own time it would mean nothing… but in this time…

Bolt saw the despair on his father's eyes, and even if he didn't understood what was the big fuzz about him having similar Chakra to Kurama-jiji he would try to comfort his dad. "Ne dad, why so worried? This only means that we have something else in common now, and that's not something bad in my book, besides last time I checked Kurama-jiji wasn't an evil being or something like that… right?"

Naruto chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head while Kurama looked to a side a bit embarrassed, true the old fox was now a 'pacifist being' after all he went through and seeing his father once again, but that didn't meant that every now and then he would have some… 'Relapses' and Naruto would have to let him out on the forest for a couple of days to vent the energy out, but looking the situation through Bolt's logic, it wasn't that bad… it was actually something good because if he could manage to control that power he would have more chances of getting this trough when things get hectic, and if the village wished to antagonize them they could shove their hate and glares, he wouldn't allow anything to harm his son.

"You're right Bolt, I'm worried about nothing"

"Naruto… do you trust me?" came the sudden question of Kurama

"O-of course… why?" Answered Naruto with a raised eyebrow

"Fine" Kurama ignored the curious look he gave him before turning to the son "Bolt, du you trust me?"

"You don't even have to ask Kurama-jiji" Answered the boy with a smile

Kurama turned to Naruto with a solemn expression on the clone's face "I want to check something with Bolt, but you could think about it in the wrong way…"

Naruto face became blank and he answered with a dead tone "Are you implying that you could somehow molest my son?"

Kurama's reaction was priceless, even with the clone's feral features it was impossible not to find hilarious how much the eyes widened until the eyeballs almost fell down from their sockets and the jaw somehow managed to touch the ground "H-how could you even c-consider… _that_?" after some gagging he continued "That's just so… so… wrong!" He breathed some to regain control and keep talking " Let's just put that in the 'things that never happened' box and I'll test my theory now fine?" Not waiting for an answer he signaled Bolt to come closer.

"I want you to let your chakra flow… just let it flow and I'll take care of the rest ok?" Bolt nodded and closed his eyes while doing the ram seal, Kurama put a finger on Bolt's forehead and focused on not letting the boy's chakra go overboard.

Almost immediately Bolt's features became feral, not unlike the ones of the clone growing his nails into claws and teeth into fangs, his two whisker-like marks deepening and once he opened his eyes they were slitted, but reminded the cerulean color , and then a shroud or clear purple chakra enveloped him taking the ethereal form of a fox, paws and ears included, and three tails of bubbling chakra took shape from the rear of Bolt's back.

Naruto and Hiruzen stared on awe and some fear the development in front of them, expecting Bolt to go feral and attack them any moment now, but instead the boy only stared his body also in awe, examination every inch of his new physique with a foolish grin on and muttering "sugoi" again and again.


End file.
